


Picture the sun, the mayfly...

by heuradys



Category: Duran Duran, Duran Duran (Music Videos)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have NO IDEA.  This was created as a treat for Little Heaven for Festivids 2013, essentially to see if I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture the sun, the mayfly...

Password: festivid


End file.
